roy and his brother
by kuro12
Summary: when roy was 19 he lost his mother and father. him and his brother went to there aunity but sadly she could only take care of one of the two so kira runs away. after that roy loses all memory of there childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**oc-**

**name: kira mustang**

**age: 18**

**gender: male**

**specie: human**

**Appearance: flame red hair that is short and kind of spiky, bright green eyes. a head taller then ed. wears a long black over coat (like Roy) **

**weapons: ****alchemy**

**family: roy mustang and anity (Roys foster mother)**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa **** dream**

* * *

i sat down at the kitchen table with a pen and paper. i sighed and started to right.

_ dear roy:_

_anity can only tack care of one of use. i know its hard but you have to fight._

_don't give up. we'll meant again. i am going to work so i can become_

_a state alchemist. once i am i will see you again. i want to be strong. _

_so i am going to become a wander for now so i can learn more about alchemy._

_don't wary about me i'll be fine. i love you Roy, stay strong don't give up. and plz don't_

_stay down for too much longer. you have to get back on the horse. look to the __future_

_but at the same time don't for get to stop and smile the flower's. and don't forget that_

_its ok to look back into the past ever so often. so with that being said i say good bye for now._

_i'll see you soon._

and with that i picked up my stuff and walked out off into the night. leaving the note on the table for my big brother

**_the next day_roys pov_**

i rubbed my eyes with a yuan and but my feet on the ground. i stud up and walked down stares to the kitchen. he looked around to see that anity was making breakfast. i sat down at the table. and looked down to see a note. -whats this?-i stared to read it. tres started to run down my face as i read it, once i was done reading it i felt a hand on my shoulder. i looked up to see anity.

"Antie."

"yes roy?"

"i'm going to become state alchemist."

"ok roy"

**_9 years later_ 3rd person_**

a red head walked into a bar he head bright green eyes and was wearing a block over coat, place pants and brown hiking boots.

The bar owner looked at the person with wide eyes. the person waved.

"hay auntie, long time no see." he said with a smile. "hows Roy been?"

the bar owner got out from behind the bar table and walked over to the person to give them a hug. "he's been good kira" she pulled back from the hug and looked at his face. "but there is something you should know."

"oh, and what's that?"

"he lost all memory about about when you where kids, he can only reaber about what has gone on since after you left."

kira's eyes winded but soon a sad look came over his face. "oh" he smiled "so what's he up to know a days?"

"he became a state alchemist and is now Colonel"

kira smiled "thats awesome, i'll be taking the test tomorrow."

**_late the next day_Roys pov_**

i stared at the test paper. it was pest score they have had in a long time. -however this kira kid is there smart- i started at the test longer looking at the name -that's odd, there is no last name on the paper-

**_second part of the test_ 3rd person_**

kira walked into i big room he stopped in the middle.

"show us what you can do." a voice said.

i grinded "yes sir" kira said as he clapped my hands and then snapped my fingers. on the right sighed there was a stream of water on the left there was a stream of fire. there went up and twisted went down and made a circle. on the left side was fire with a circle of water and the right side was water with a circle of fire. it looked like yin yang, it stayed like that for a bet before it all just vanished.

everyone looked at the kid for for a bet. even roy how was watching from a balcony. "vary good, you can go now." the voice said and kira turned around and just walked put.

**_3 days later_ kira's pov_**

i stud in front of Roy he smirked and handed me a paper ans a silver watch. i looked at the paper. and stated to read it. "i give the name yin yang alchemist to kira" i smirked. and looked at Roy.

"whats your last name?"

i smiled "there is no need for you to know just yet."

roy looked at me with kind of a confused look on his face. "you may go."

"ok sir." i turned around and walked out of his office.

* * *

**thats all for chapter one. hope you liked it.**


	2. chapter 2

**If you are reading this the you read chapter 1. There where grammar and spilling mistakes that i am shear most if not all of you have seen. There where to vary helpful people that pointed it out to me. So i went and toke a look...I was to lays to fix them so i am writing this for all my lovely reads. I have looked over this story so i hope it is better. But be wear there are still going to be mistakes in my writing. I am just not that good and i don't think i ever will be.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

* * *

**_Ed's pov_**

"Hay auntie" a voice said. -There is only one person i know that calls this bar owner auntie- I looked up from from my book thinking that i was going to see Roy, But in stead of Roy there was a boy not to much older then myself. he looked over to me. I chuckled to myself -Its just Roy in some fave ass disguise- The bar owner said something that made the disguised Roy smile. -THAT'S NOT ROY! HE NEVER SMILES EVEN WHEN HE IS IN DISGUISE!- The boy stated to walk to walk in my derision only to stop at my table. -Yeah he is definitely not Roy, Roy's taller-

"I hear you're a state alchemist"

I nodded in responds -How is this kid? he looks so much like Roy its not even funny.- he held out his hand to me.

"hello my name is Kira, whats your's?"

-Kira what a odd name- "Edward, Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed"

He smiled again "It's nice to meat you Ed."

"It's nice to meat you too, by any chance do you know a Roy Mustang?"

A sad look passed Kira's face only to turn into a smile. "Yup! his my commanding officer" He said as he put both his hands on the back of his head and started to tap the ground behind with his right foot.

"That's cool...His mine two." -How can be happy about him being there commanding officer?-

His smile turned into a grin "that's awesome." He turned around then turned his head to look at Ed "well i guess i'll see you around." he stared to walk away now facing the bar lady. "Yo, auntie." he called out to her.

**_later that day_ still Ed's pov_**

I was setting on the sofa in Roy's office, he was doing his paper work.

-Why does Kira look so much like Roy? What's his last name? Why was he calling the bat lady auntie?- Even more question's where running throw my head.

"hay Colonel?"

"yes Fullmetal? Roy said still looking at his paper.

"Do you have a brother?"

Roy looked up from his paper with a surprised look on his face but it was soon replaced with a blank stare. "no, Why do you ask?"

"It's just that new kid."

"Hum, what about him?"

"It's just when i first saw him i thought he was you." I paused "I thought you where just wearing a fave ass disguise" I paused again "You too look so much alike."

They sat there for a bit. "i don't see it." Roy said faintly braking the silence looking back to his paper.

"There's more."

"What's that?"

"He called the bar lady auntie."

Roy dropped the paper he was holding. "Are you shear about that?"

"Yeah and when i said your name he got this sad look on his face."

Roy sighed. -Am i really going to tell Ed this?- "let me refers my answer."

A confessed look over toke my face.

"I don't know whether or not i have a brother." -Great i really am telling Ed this...-

"How do you not know if you have a brother."

Roy bite his lip "i can only remember my life from 9 years ago." He paused "the first mammary i have is setting at the kitchen table reading a letter then tell my auntie that i was going to become state alchemist."

I looked at Roy "Who what is from?"

"I don't know, They never left any hit's to how they where."

"Do you still have it?"

There was silence before Roy answered "Yeah, for some resign i keep it."

"Then you have a hit to who they are."

"How so?"

"The stile of writhing, everyone had there own stile weather they now it or not."

There was a knock on the door before Riza walked in followed by Kira.

"hello Lieutenant, hello Kira."

"Kira is hear Colonel."

"I see."

"thanks for everything Riza."

Riza turned around and stated to walk out of the office. as she passed Kira she put her hand on his head when she toke it off she said "no problem." then left the room.

I stared at Kira.

"You know the Lieutenant?"

"Hum...Yeah her father was my teacher for fire alchemy." Kira said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"so Colonel why did you call the too of us here?"

"We have a mission."

"The three of us?" Kira said as he smiled.

"yeah, we are going under cover to find a murder. we will all be brothers. you two are going to be tween's, and i am the older brother that is also your garden because both parents have died."

Kira's smile turned into a grin.

-why's he so happy about that?-

"ed your name will be Sebastian mustang, kira your name will be Ceil mustang and my name is jack mustang.: (how can guess where i got the name's from? the first person to get it wright will bet a prize.)

* * *

**that's all for chapter 2. what's going to happen?**

**chapter 3 will be out shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay some called FalseFacts has asked some questions/ said some stuff about some of the many plot holes in this story. and one that has nothing to do with the plot.**

**1: why does Roy's brother have a Japanese name?...well the answer to that is i really don't know, just that's the name i picked. I'll think of something**

**2: Why does Roy have no memory from his childhood?...i will explain that at the end of the chapter..**

**3:Why does Roy not care that a lower ranking officer is talking back to him and refusing to answer a simple question?...I will work on the answer in a later chapter.**

**4: riza's father teacher kira flame Alchemy when he really did not want Roy to know for to do flame alchemy...maybe in this story the reason why he did not want to teach Roy flame Alchemy was because of something kira did.**

**5:why Madame Christmas din't call the police?...i said nothing about her not calling, nor did i say anything about her calling. so at this point there is no why to say weather she did or did not...**

**and 6: is English not your native language?...it is my native language... -_- i have just always been really bad with it. but i am a hole lot beter at in then i was 2 years ago...**

**Now we got a winner of that little change in the last chapter! THE LOVELY WINNER IS BLUEFIRE21! know bluefire21 you have 2 choices.**

**1: a internet cookie**

**or 2: the mystery box ~lightning flash's and wolves howl in the background as a box with a bunch of question marks is held up~**

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- Ceil mustang **

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head

* * *

**_Kira's pov_**

I sat on a bench just outside the train stashing reading the more of the details on the mission.

_~town: honey lemon, mission info: you and your brother's are to go under cover to find a murder, Ed and Kira will go to school._~ I stopped reading when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Riza.

"Hello."

Riza sat down on the benched next to me. "So Roy's your brother? You told me story's about him, from the sounds of in he has not changed a bit."

"Oh, but he has changed maybe not a lot but i can't really say right know."

"What you too talking about?" A voice said from behind us. socked i looked behind me to see Ed, then no one answered he asked again. "What you too talking about?"

I put my right foot under the bench and started to tap the ground with my toe "Nothing really."

"Hmm, will okay then."

the train whistle went as i saw Roy comely walked towards us. I looked at Ed "Here come's Roy"

"Hmmm, yeah."

Riza leaned over to me. "You going to be okay?" She whispered. I nodded "I'll be fine" A said look crossing my face.

"Something wrong Ying Yang?"

I looked up at Roy, "nothing wrong sir." A disbelieving look crossed his face when the train whistled again "OH SHIT WHERE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Ed yelled as he ran off to the train.

Roy and myself sighed before shacking owe head's -the train does not leave in till the 3rd whistle-

"Take care!" Riza called as she watched the three head towards the train. Ed and Roy giving here a backwards wave.

-those two really are brother's- she thought with a smirk.

**_on the train_**

we sat in a privet room to travel in. Roy and Ed had the two set's be the window, Ed sitting beside me. I opened up my suit case, there was a pitcher of a family of for, there was a little boy not to much older then 5 he had flame read hair and shinny green eyes, he was wearing overall with a plan white shirt, the boy had a big grin on his face, he was standing in form of a man with raven black hair and shinny green eyes wearing the same thing but holding a pitchfork, next t him stud a women, she had fire red hair, and black eyes she was wearing a flower dress, in front of her stud a 15 year old boy, he was wearing have simpler clothing as the boy and the man. I sat there and looked at the pitcher before taking a book out and and placing it beside me. I closed the suit case and put it under my seat. When i when i went to pick up my book it was not there anymore. I looked up to see that Ed had it in his hands.

"what kind of book is this? And why is the cover stand with blood?"

"it's Fiction. And i dropped it in blood when i first got it."

"Oh." ed opened it to a random page in the middle. "Day before yesterday i saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you." he read the line out loud

Ed looked up from the book. "what kind of book is this?"

I shrugged "A good one."

"Where did you get it?"

"A book story, it was meant to be a gift but i forgot to give it to him."

"Give it to how?"

A sad look crossed my face. "my brother."

"How did you forget to give it to him?"

Tires started to flow into my eyes. "I came home to see my mother and father dead, and my brother setting in a corner of the room with scared dead looking eyes, it scared me so i dropped to book and ran over to him to see if he was hurt."

"Sounds like you are a vary caring brother."

I smiled "If might of been, I know i cared a lot for him, i still do, but..." i trailed off

"So you have a little brother?" Roy said looking at me

"No, not little, he is older then me."

"He still alive?"

I looked to Ed "Yeah."

"you two still talk?"

"No, he does not remember. he forgot."

Ed looked to Roy "What is his name?"

I shrugged not wanting to answer.

Roy looked at me. "You don't want to say his name or have you just forgot it?"

I glared at Roy. "LIKE HELL I WOULD FORGET!"

Ed looked at me shocked of my sudden out burst. Roy sighed "What's your last name?"

I din't answer just picked up my book and opened it. (Ed had put it down at some point.) and stared to read it. once i was was half way through the book i looked up. Ed had fallen asleep and Roy was staring out the window.

"what made you become a state alchemist?"

Roy looked at me surprised "a letter i read nine years ago."

I smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, What about you?"

"Always did, but when i first stared to get really want to once my mother and father where murdered." I looked to the singling

"Did you see the murder?"

"he was careless, middle of the day no mask and he ran right out the fount door as i was walking up the path to the house...so in other words, year i saw him."

"so you are a state alchemist for revenge?"

"no not really, the mane reassign i am one is so i can help the ones i love. "

Roy smirked -that's why i am one two.-

BEEP! "NEXT STOP HONEY LEMON"

"well looks like where hear."

"yup, so remember." Roy pointed to himself "Jake mustang your big brother." he pointed to Ed "Sebastian mustang your twin." he then pointed to me. "and ceil mustang"

"yes sir"

"now wake your brother up."

"yes bog brother." i leaned over to Ed and shock him. "wear hear." Ed mumbled but did not wake up. i sock him harder "WHERE HEAR! GET UP!" i yelled into his ear, Ed's eye's shot open and he held his ear. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR!"

i sat down and and opened my suit case to but my book back. "How's in the pitcher?"

"family" i said as i shut my suit case. i train pulled into the station.

BEEP! "we are now at honey lemon"

**_time pass_3rd person_**

"Are you shear this is the right place?" Ceil asked staring to a two story house, Jack looked at the paper in his hand then back to the house.

"Yup"

Sebastian shrugged and stared to walk into the house, soon Jack and Ceil followed. they all walked walked up stares, to the right Ed opened a door. "FOUND THE BATHROOM!"

Kira opened a door "FOUND A CLOSEST!"

Roy opened the next door. "HERE IS A RED AND BLACK BEDROOM!" Ed looked at him. "MY ROOM!" he called as he opened another door. "HERE IS A WHITE ROOM!"

"MY ROOM!" Kira called opened a door on the other side of his room. "BLUE ROOM!" Roy put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "I guess this is my room then."

There was a loud growl as a blank look over took Ed's and Kira's face. "Hungary" they both said.

"You can eat once you tell me your last name."

"What, but you now my last name." Ed grumbled

"You can eat Sebastian."

Kira sighed. "I'm Ceil Mustang, am i not?"

"That's not what i mean and you know it."

"Well why not we make it into a game, you get one hint. and from that you have to see if you can guess my name."

Roy grumbled "Fine, what the hint?"

"the hint is that my last name is one that you should know vary well." Kira said as he made his way to the kitchen (witch had food and stuff there when they got there.) "I'll make supper today."

* * *

**chapter 3 is done. **

**and about Roy not knowing anything about his child hood, i am going to say it is the sock from watching his parents getting murdered in front of him then having his little brother run away.**

**and well its November 5th! sorry i have not updated it since well that last time it was updated.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**well it's chapter 4, and still November 5th, this will not happen vary often...i think. and well this is that last chapter i have in my book of story's so i don't know how long it will be in till chapter 5 is out.**

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- Ceil mustang**

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head

* * *

Roy and Ed started at the food that was placed in front of them.

"what is this?" Ed asked as Kira sat down with his food.

"Curry." Kira said as he started to eat his curry.

Roy looked at it a for a bit before he stated to eat. "It's good" he said in between bites.

"What's curry?"

"It's a vary poplar food in Xing."

Roy looked up. "your from Xing?"

"I lived there for a few years but i was born hear."

"how old where you when you went to Xing?"

"i got there when i was ten. stayed there for seven years."

"so you new fire and water alchemy when you where ten?"

"no, just fire alchemy."

Roy dropped his spoon as Kira's words ran through his head - her father was my teacher for fire alchemy- Roy stud up slaming his hands into the table.

"YOU SAW MY LIEUTENANT'S BACK!" he yelled, Ed and Kira just blinked, "huh?"

"His note's for fire alchemy are on Lieutenant hawkeye's back!"

"oh, no i never saw her back, he must of bit them there, so they are not the first note's."

"Then where are the first note's?"

Kira looked down. "I burnt them one day when i was still vary new with fire alchemy then he yelled at me for doing so and saying how he had to start all over again then he told me to go away and never come back so i headed my way down to Xing."

"so when did you learn water alchemy?"

"When i was 12, i found a alchemist that worked with water witch was vary surprising since they don't use alchemy there."

They nodded it was not much of a surprise to them, lost of people have been going there for a visit and some even stead there since Ling become the roller there.

"And when i was seventeen he told me that he could not teach me anymore and to go away, by that time i had mastered. well all most mastered fire and water alchemy so for the next year i was working on doing two transmutation's at once."

"then you came back to central to become a dog of the military?"

"Yup!"" Kira got up from where he was sitting to wash his dishes. "well i am going to go to bed."

"what? it's not even all that late."

"Yeah but i have been up since 3, so i'm tired." Kira said as he walked to his room with his suit case. when he got to his room he put his suit case on his bed, he unpacked, he but his pitcher on his bed side table, his books beside his pitcher (he only has like 2 books) and his clothing in his dresser, he left a pare of blue and black shorts, a towel and a long sleeved shirt. he grabbed them and made his way to the shower.

After his shower he walked back to his room, when he say that his suit case was still on his bed he signed ans he put it under his bed. he crawled into bed falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_Kira's pov_

**it was the day of his big brother's birthday. and i was looking around once again for the book that Roy had wanted. **

**"damn, why is this book so hard to find." i said as i looked into a book story. my eyes landed on a book with a blue hard cover, my eyes winded.**

**-IT'S THE BOOK BROTHER WANTS!- i yelled to my self, i walked vary fast to the counter where a lady told my how much it was, i payed happily as i watch her but the book in a brown paper bag. i left wit ha grin pasted on my face.**

**As i walked up the path to my house i saw a man run out the front door, he was covered in blood. as he ran past me i looked at his face, he had a grin that was full of wickedness, his eyes crazy with lunacy (insanity) and his hair blown hair was clumping because of all the blood in it.**

**i stared at his as he ran past, my eyes widened as i ran to my house, i trow open the door, my eyes running over the blood filled room. in the middle of the room i saw mother's and father's limp body's there blood bye my feet, i dropped the paper bag as i saw how was in the corner of the room. it was Roy, he was hugging his lags to his chest his eyes full of fear. i ran over to him. **

my eyes shot open, it was morning the sun shinning into my room, i looked at the picture then at the blood covered book that i had forgot to give to Roy. i hugged my knees to my chest as i looked at the bed.

there was a knock on the door. "You up?"

i looked up from the bed. "yeah." i said as i put my feet on the floor. "just getting up now."

* * *

**there chapter 4. hope you liked this chapter.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Bluefire21 picked 2! the mystery box! *opens the box to show red and white pokeball*"YOU GET A FIRE TYPE POKEMON CALLED LITLEO!" hand Bluefire21 the pokeball. "the reason for this is because both Roy and Kira are fire ****alchymist's so i thought that it fit that."**

**HELLO I WILL BE PUTTING ANOTHER FMA STORY UP SHORTLY...**

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- Ceil mustang**

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head

* * *

_Roy's pov_

Ed looked at me once Kira when up stares to go to sleep.

"that kid is weird. first he makes a game out of his last name but at the same time he will tell you his life story if he asked." the shower up stares turned on.

I smirked. "i have a felling that i have seen him before."

"is that so?"

"Yeah and he has not said anything about you height either." the water turned off.

"what about my height?" Ed twitched

"Oh its just that your short."

Ed shot up from his set "HOW IS SO SHORT..."

"if you yell your going to wake kira up." I interrupted

Ed sat back down crossing his arms "Not short..." he grumbled

I smirked as he got up from his set and did his dishes. "I think i will go to bed as well." I said as i walked up the stares leaving Ed in the kitchen all buy himself.

I stopped in front of my door about to open it when i turned around to see that kira had forgotten to close his door. i walked over to it and looked inside, kira was there fast a sleep in his bed, i walked over to him and looked at his face, he was frowning, i sighed and looked at his bed side table, there i saw a picture. I picked it up. -they look like a happy little family- i looked to the red head -that must be kira- i thought as i put the picture down. I saw that there was two books there one was the blood covered book and the other on was a black leather book. -that's properly his note book.- I picked up the blood covered book and opened in to the first chapter.

~_chapter one: that day mom and dad said that there where going to take me to the petting zoo i was so happy, but on the way there mom saw a rabbet in the middle of the road she swerved trying not to hit it, mom never did like running things over, well sadly she did not see the tree and well that tree got the car to stop. there was screams of pain coming from my mom and dad as my vision faded. when i opened my eyes i saw a white roof, then some one's face was in the way they said that they where sorry. -sorry for what?- "sorry for your lose" -what did i lose?- "we called you anity" -my aunty? why?- "she will come pick you up shortly" -oh, but why?- "she said she will take care of you." -why can't i go home with mom and dad?-~  
_

I stopped reading there -that's kind of dispersing- i closed the book and but it down, looking once more at kira's face before leaving the room. when i was in my room i got dressed in to red P.J pants and a blue shirt.

As i lay in bed i started thinking about last names. -witch one is kira's?- i that thought ran through my head i fell asleep

**It was a black void, that's it that all but soon there where names flying around in and out of my vision, they where bolded white some where yellow or green and no two where the same size. There was a flash of light and as the light faded there was a sine. It was of the Boy in the picture only younger looking no more then 13 and he was scolding a vary muddy kira how what no more then 3 at the time (well thats what it looked like anyways) he was looked at the ground and tapping the ground behind him with his right toe. the older boy had on hand on his hip and the other was pointing he was pointing at kira, under a tree there where the two adults sitting under a tree smiling. there was anther flash of light and the black void was back with flaying names.**

i opened my eyes only to close then again from the sun shining into them, i turned my head and opened one eye to see the time 7:15 am -they have to go to school today.-

i grounded and put my feet on the ground as i stretched my arm's with a yawn. I got up from my bed and padded my way down to the kitchen. the curry had been put away, i smirked and took out to containers and then the left over's -they get curry for lunch- i thought as i put the curry in the containers. -now for breakfast- i thought as i opened the fridge and took out some eggs, bacon, apple juice and milk. i stared to open the cupboard doors look for plat's, cups, a frying pan and utensils. once i found them i started to fry up some egg's and bacon.

There was a yawn and i looked behind me to see Ed.

"what you doing Colonel?"

i smirked "I am being a good big brother by making food for my little brother's..."

"HOW YOU CALLING LITTLE!"

I roled my eyes. "its just means that i am older then you." -not that you are not short-

"not little" Ed grumbled

"go wake up you brother, food is just about ready."

Ed nodded and headed up stares.

When he was gone i put the three plats with foos one them on the table. in forunt of two there was a glass of milk and in frount of the threed there was juice.

Ed was the furst to come down stare's. he was wearing the school unaform. it was a white dress shirt and black pants and jacket with a red tie, on the jacket there was the school creast. it was a open book with a sorwd going throw the middle and a snake twristing about the sorwd and book. under the book was a banner thar read 'anger snakes high schhol' Ed sat down in frount of the plat with the juice. soon kira came down whearing the same thing. he sat down at the table.

"Thank you for the food."

"we need to take about something, the three of use."

"hum?" Ed and kira hummbed

"you two are tweens."

"yeah."

"that means you guys have to share a birthday."

"yeah."

"so we need a day and mouth."

"decamber 12th." kira said stopping inbtween bite of food.

I look at kira "why that day?"

Kira shuged.

i looked to Ed he shugged. "fine with me."

"Okay, then i will drive you guy's to school, but fist Ed, you need a new hair color."

"why me?"

"becuse you'r blond and i know you can change hair color."

"fine, what color?"

"i think red woul best becuse you two are tweens."

Ed shugged and clapped his hands and ran them throw his hair changing it to the same red as Kira's.

* * *

**Done chapter 5! **

**So just saying again that i will be posting a new fma story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**adding 2 new caterers kilo and kyran... i am looking for a beta right know. but it is taking some time...i made a mistake in chapter 3, i don't know how to change it...  
**

**name: kilo (got his name when i was in sci class)**

**m/f : male**

**grade: 11**

**age: 18**

**looks like: tallish, brown hair, light purple eyes wears school uniform**

**class: the smart classes**

**specialist in: math**

**name: kyran**

**m/f: male**

**age: 18**

**looks like: same height as kilo, short blond hair, dark blue eyes, wears school uniform **

**class: smart class**

**specialist in: science of the human brain.**

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- ****Ceil mustang**

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head

* * *

_kilo's pov_

I stud there watching as some kids with flame like red hair getting out of a car with some one with black hair in the drivers set. -weird hair- i thought as i walked off to my class. my first class was sci. i got to class as the teacher was walking out to go do something but i din't really care, i went and toke my set at the back of class. then shortly after the bell rang and the kids started to file into the class room. i closed my eyes and eavesdrop on what the people where talking about, most of the girls where talking about boys and some about the new kids. some of the boys where also talking about the new kids mostly about there hair and there height but most where talking about games or sport's. i was the odd on, i never really liked talking about games or sports. i liked talking about books that i have read and about the stat military and what's happening with that stuff.

i felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up to see the one and only kyran.

"what do you want?"

"i would like to now what you are thinking about."

"nothing."

"come on tell me. is it the new kids?"

"no."

"so it is the new kids."

"it's not the new kids. i was just seeing what people where saying."

"you only do that when you want to now something, so what do you want to know?"

"more math."

Kyran rolled his eye's. "you now more then any other kid in the school, anyways you always want to now more about that, there is something else you want to know and its got to be about the only new thing at the school, and the only new thing well i should say things are the new kids."

I rolled my eye's "and how would you know that's the only thing new?"

"i like gossip like you too and that the only new thing going around."

yes i like gossip, i don't tell anyone, there's just never anything else to do in this school but i have an odd feeling like that's about to change.

"how do you know me so well?" i sighed

"because your my best friend." he grind

"how did that happen?"

Kyran patted my back as sat down. "war my friend war. and the office. where we wear forced to hang with each other."

i sighed as the teacher walked in. "we have two new kids in class today." he waved his hand in a 'come in, come in' kind away as the kids with weird hair walked in. "why don't you tell the class a little about your self's."

the kid's sifted. "my name is Sebastian mustang, i am 18 years old." the short on said with a grumble

"and i am Ceil mustang also 18 years old." the taller one said with a grin and tapping the ground behind him with his right foot.

"were did you live before this."

there's eyes shifted to look at each other and then gave a nod. "we where in central before." i lot of the kids gasped and started to whisperer again. i head then say "why would they move from there?" or "that's so cool" -i wounder what they know about the stat military-.

"there lying about something." i looked beside me at kyran.

"why do you say that?"

"they shifted."

"i think you might be good friends with that Ceil kid."

"why do you say that? do you know them?"

"no, and because you to grinned."

"that tells you nothing about a person. anyway's it was a fake grin, not real."

i blinked "how can you tell?"

he rolled his eyes "because i'm considered a prodigy when it come's to how people act."

"there is a set beside kilo and a set beside kryan." the teacher said as he pointed to the two of us. they nodded and walked over. Sebastian sat beside kyran and Ceil sat in the set beside me. then the teacher started the class. right away Sebastian fell asleep. and Ceil was looking at his school classes. and playing with his pencil. -hm we have the same class before lunch.- i tapped his shoulder, he just kept staring at his paper until his pencil fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. "oh." he said as he went to pick it up once it hit the floor making a soft noise. just as his hand was about to touch it i picked it up. he looked at me with kind of a confused look on his face. "can i have that back?"

"only if you tell me why you where ignoring me."

"when i do that?"

"just now, when i tapped your shoulder."

"Oh...um sorry din't know you did that."

a confused look crossed my face. "how can you not know."

"just did not know. i would tell you but it would take to long." then he wen't back to his paper putting his pencil back in his mouth. only to have it fall out 2-3 minutes later and only look at it once it made a sound of it hitting his desk or the floor. -what a odd one- and then i focus on the class. it felt like for ever in till the bell rang...

i tapped Ceil's shoulder again. "we have next class together, you got math right?"

he looked at his school schedule "yup. so does my brother."

"oh cool, i can show you guys the way."

"thanks." he turned to see Sebastian picking up his things. "you hear that brother? this kid will show use to the next class we got." he grumbled in response. then Ceil turned back to me. "shall we go?"

"just follow me." and we walked out of class Sebastian sleepy following behind us. then i saw HIM -crap not him, anyone but him.- he walked over to us and stopped Ceil from walking past.

"Where you going kid!?" he spat

Ceil looked up at the taller kid. "math class, what about you homo?" and ever one gasped -that kids got guts that's for sure.-

"what you say?!"

"i said and i gout 'math class, what about you homo?' yes that's what i said" and everyone gasped again. -crap, he's going to get him self killed.- i tapped his shoulder, he did nothing. -whats with this kid?-

"hay that's jeff, you doing want to bet on his bad side." then Ceil looked at me. "oh, it kind of looks like thats to late."

then jeff jabbed his finger into Ceil chest making his stumble make a bet and all he did was look down at the finger. "oh" was all he said

"you think your a tough guy?"

he smiled. "nope, not at all. my big brother is stronger then me."

-what the hell! he smiled! there is something really wrong with that kid.-

he jabbed his finger in his cust again. "today after school, we fight."

he shrugged. "ok." then walked around him. he turned back and faced me. "i don't know where i'm going."

"its just over this way." i sighed. and walked bast him.

_**time skip_ Lunch_ **

It was my turn to get food. "soba noodles and milk plz." the lunch lady grumbled and gave me my food witch she had pre made, everything there was pre made. but all in all there was not a lot of bad food there. if i am wright she once lived in Xing i payed her then walked away, skimming the lunch room for a place to set i saw the new kids and kyran where sitting to gether, i walked over and sat beside Ceil. he looked at me with a smile.

"hello."

"hi" i stared to eat my soba

"what you got?"

"soba, you probably never heard of it, its a food from xing."

Ceil blinked. "you ever go there?"

"no, but the lunch lady used to."

Ceil chuckled "i see, i heard its a nice place."

"what you eating?"

"left over curry from last night."

"curry? wears that from?"

"yes curry, and its from xing."

"you go there?"

"yup on a trip buy myself on year." he said as he started to tap the floor under his set with his right foot.

"cool."

"HEY KILO! HOW YOU DOING?" kyran rapped on of his arms around my neck with a big grin. "that kids lying about something." he whispered into my eat so only i could hear. the tapping sound got just slightly faster. -did he hear him? if so he's got good hearing- i toke another bit of my soba.

"hay Kyran."

"to bad we only got one class together right."

i smirked "yes thats such a bad thing."

"oh i hear there's going to be a fight after school today, you want to go watch?"

the tapping got slightly faster.

"and its agents jeff, how ever fighting him is a dead man."

CEil got up from his set, "going to go get something to drink, you want anything Sebastian?"

"yeah. anything but milk." he put his spoon down as he finished it off.

"OKAY! then you get milk!" Ceil then ran off to the lunch lady.

Kryran turned to face Sebastian "so you going to go watch the fight?"

"hmm, oh of have to"

"why?" a confused look came over Kyran face -he has no idea how jeff is fighting.-

"because its my job as a brother."

"brother?" he paused "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT CEIL IS THE ONE FIGHTING!"

"yup. now i have to watch it, got see what that kids got. but i will stick with the safe bet."

"bet?"

"Yeah, you bet on how you think is going to win and if you win then you get money if you lose you lose money. its that simple." i said butting my chopsticks down. and i looked over to the canteen to see that Ceil was coming back with one thing of milk and one of some kind of juice, when he got hear he put the juice i front of Sebastian. then came and sat down beside me. we talked for the rest of lunch. and whent to our nested class. i had spare and then foods. And then there was the fight, i meat up with Kyran, Sebastian and ceil, we all walked over to the back of school where a bunch of kids where standing. and with out hesitation Ceil went to go hind jeff. and the three of use went and placed our bets. Kyran and i played it safe and betted of jeff, but Sebastian betted on his brother with 2 other people then we made our way to the out side of the human made ring. some random person walked throw the middle holding a board that read _~round one~._

"YOUR GOING TO DIE KID!"

"yeah, like i never heard that before." Ceil retorted with a smirk

jeff reawed and ran at ceil with his right fist. ceil stud there until the last second until he moved his head just out of jeff's reach with a yawn.

"are you at lest going to make this fun?"

"WHY YOU!" jeff took anther swing witch Ceil dogged. then he made a fist and punched jeff's gut, he mad and uf sound but just tried to punch him again Ceil dogged and grabbed arm and moved his feet in a way so that Jeff was in a chicken wing hold. he leaned down and to jeff's ear "i said to make this fun." he whispered. with his other arm a knife slid into Jeff's hand and he flipped Ceil over his back. Ceil only smirked as he hit the ground. and jumped up on to his feet. Jeff throw his knife and Ceil moved mostly out of the way but in ended cutting his left hand in a way that was from the side of his hand with the thumb to the side with his pinky. he din't even flinch blood was dropping onto the ground. then he made his cut hand into a fist and went to bunch Jeff but stopped once he saw the blood.

"my blood?" he looked at his hand longer "tanks for the snack." he said as a grin toke over his face then he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood from his wound. i heard some people gag, but i just looked at his with shock -his he kidding?-

"tasty" he put his hand at his side and licked some blood from his lips.

"YOUR A FREAK!"

Ceil gave a small bow. "why tank you." he then charged at Jeff he looked like a blur until he stopped and kneaded Jeff in the gut. Jeff's clenched his stomach and brought his head down. then Ceil took hold of his head and moved it to his knee and he brought it up. there was more blood now but this time it came from Jeff's nose and mouth. and he fell over. not dead but knocked out. and Ceil just stud there a smirk on his face.

"it looked like he was in his own little world, where he could just forget about everything." socked i looked over to beside me it was Kyran of course he would be to one to see that. i nodded in response

"there's something about that kid. he scares me but i want to know more about him. what make's him like this? i want to now."

"of course you do. even i do. and i don't normally like people." i looked beside my other side only to see that Sebastian was not there, i looked to wear the fight tock place only to see that Ceil and Sebastian wear walking away and ever head left. Sebastian handed Ceil a wad of cash.

_At home_3rd person_

Ed and Kira walked into the house, Kira's hand poorly bandaged. they walked into the kitchen wear Roy was setting.

"have a good day at school?"

"Kira got in a fight."

"i had a blast at school."

"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT!?"

ed walked over to the sink and stared to rummage under it for something.

"Yup."

"did you get hurt?"

"not that bad."

"don't lie, that cut is deep." Ed said as he came walked to the table wear kira was now sitting across from Roy.

"YOU GOT CUT!?"

"yeah, its no biggy. i can't even fell it." ed pulled up a chair beside Kira and faced him. "give me your hand."

"fine." he handed Ed his cut hand and Roy walk up behind him to see Ed un rapping his hand. "You can see the bone!"

Ed's eye twitched. "its this deep and you licked the blood from it." he shivered

"what? nothing wrong with that."

Roy smacked his hand to his forehead. "how many people wear watching this fight?"

Kira grind "alot." then ed tock out some disinfectant and put it on a cotton ball/ "this is going to hurt."

"ok." he put it on the cut. there was no reaction to it. "did that hurt?"

Kira blinked "no."

Roy then picked kira up. ok we are going to the hospital, you come to Ed.

"oh come on. i'm fine its just a cut."

"yeah and you need stitches and you din't fell the disinfectant. something must of happened to make the cut that way."

* * *

**CHAPTER END!**

**why do you think Kira din't seam to notes the cut on his hand? or the tapes on his shoulder? **

**and just Bare with me. with spelling and stuff. i am looking for a bate reader.**

**oh and my other store has a chapter out. the story is called "In there world"**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7... how fun.**

* * *

"Come on, I'm fine!" kira said from the back seat of the car. they were almost at the hospital.

"You're not fine. Your hand is badly cut."

"It's fine, I can't even fell it. See." Kira pocked his cut. "Nothing, can't feel it."

"That's worse."

"Fine then." Kira grumbled

Then they pulled into the parking lot. Then walked into the building. Roy walked behind kira and Ed walked beside Roy. Kira instead he was fine. As they reached the counter. There seemed to be no one there. One or two odd people here and there. But that's it

"Hello how may we help you?"

"Yes my brother her got his hand cut petty bad and we need to get it looked at."

She lifted her head to look around. "Right this way." she sighed as she got up and started to walk to a door. She opened it and told us to set in. Kira was the first on then it was Ed and last was Roy. "The doctor will be hear shortly." then she left.

In the room there was a chair for someone to set in, a stool, a bed like thing, a desk and another chair for the doctor. Ed sat on the stool. And Roy sat on the Chair. I just stud there.

"Set down."

"Where?"

"The bed."

I went and sat down.

"So, why do you say your fine?" Ed asked spinning the stool around.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't like this kind of place."

Ed nodded.

"Why?" Roy had asked as he rested his head on his hand.

"Had to spend a lot of time in them when I was little."

"Why"

"Had to get my brain tested a lot."

"What for?"

"I don't know, they never told me."

Then the Doctor walked in. "hello."

"Hello Doctor."

"There's no need to call me that. you can call me Flambow."

"Umm okay."

"So what are you in hear for today." he went to his desk and sat in front of some paper and a pencil.

"Ceil got a cut on his hand."

He sighed. "That's all?"

"Yeah, it's a bad cut."

"Okay let me see. Where is it?"

"It's on his hand."

"Okay." he lifted Kira's hand. "I see no cut."

"Other hand." I sighed.

"Oh...Kay." he let that hand go and lifted the other. he gasped. "This cut will need stick's." there was a sign of excitement in his voice. "How did you hand get cut?"

"Fight."

"With what?"

"Knife."

"Did you win?"

I gained "yup!"

"Thought so."

Roy and Ed looked at us confused.

"So Kira who did you fight?"

There jaw's dropped.

"I think his name was Jeff or something."

Flambow jumped up from his set and started to pat Kira's shoulder with a grin. "awesome. someone hand to let that kid now his place."

"Do you two know each other?"

Kira and Flambow looked at Roy. "he's been my doctor/patient for many of years" they said in unease. "Then he just vanished for how many years." he smacked Kira's head.

"But I came back, can't leave my doctor for ever you know."

Ed shocks his head. "His cut hand."

"Oh yes that's right." Flambow then pulled out a curved needle with medic string on it. "Stick's" then he sat back down and pocked Kira's skin with the needle. But stopped. And looked up at Kira how was watching Flambow with the needle.

"Why did you stop?"

"You dint react."

"He dint react when he got the cut ether."

"What!"

"Yeah, he dint stop what he was doing until he saw his hand."

"Oh well, I'll check that late..." then he stared to sew up Kira's hand. The needle went in then came out. Kira just sat there watching Flambow. Then he was done. Tying the end of the medic string. and he looked at Kira his eyes looking surceases.

"So why can't you feel anything."

"You're the doctor, you tell me."

"We'll have get you to do some test's."

"What kind of test's."

"Blood tests." he stared to fell out a paper. Then handed it to Roy. "You have to take him here and get the blood tests done." he said with a frown

"What not doing it hear this time?"

"No, they said they would take my license away if I did that again."

"Oh that sucks. it went buy allot faster just doing that hear." Kira patted his back. and Flambow's eyes winded.

"What! I think I might now what's wrong."

"How?"

"His hand! It feels different."

They blinked. "You have been sticking up his hand for how long now. And you just scene something like that?"

"I was working then. It was different."

Roy sighed "then what's wrong about him?"

"It's something called hereditary sensory neuropathy but what type it is I don't know."

Kira nodded like the new what he was talking about. "What's hereditary sensory neuropathy?" he asked confused.

"It's when someone lose the sense of touch its vary rare."

He nodded again.

"How's it caused?" Roy asked

And Flambow just shrugged. "Hard to say." (In other words I did not research it that long)

"BUT YOU'RE A DOCTOR!" Ed yelled.

"Am I? Well that changes things."

Roy's and Ed's eye twitched as kira just rolled his eyes. "How does change anything?"

Flambow looked at Roy. "What changes what?"

"He's just pulling your lag. He does it all the time."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY!" he laughed happily but he soon frowned "you stopped reacting to it."

"That's because you do it so often...that's also one of the reasons why you don't have a lot of pashminas."

"They just don't understand." Flambow sighed

Ed's and Roy's eye's twitched again. "So are we done here?"

Flambow looked to ed. "yes, you were a long time ago."

Again Ed's and Roy's eye's twitched and then left. When they were out of ear shot Roy asked why he was Kira's doctor."

"Family doctor."

"Why is he still your doctor."

"He's funny."

"What was funny about that?"

"The way you two reacted."

"Is that the part he like's?" Ed cut in.

Kira turned to face him with a big grin. "Yup!" kira said happily. "That's probably where I got it from."

Then they were at the car. Ed got the front I sat in the back and of course Roy got the drive's set. he got in and turned the key with a sigh. "I hope I never have to come back here."

"Don't hope for the impossible, my dear, dear brother."

Roy stepped on the gas and they drove off. Ed and kira started out the window the hole ride and roy just looked at the road. they soon pulled up in the drive way and they all got out.

"Are you guy's hunger?" kira asked

"Yeah." the other too said in unison

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything other than curry."

"What you don't like curry?" kira asks putting his hand to his chest like it hurt him.

"No, just had in for lunch."

Kira grind. "OK"

They walked into the house. "Then I'll make something else."

"I'm going to call Al."

Roy nodded "then I guess I'll do something. Play that game."

Kira looked at Roy. "What game?"

"The game about your last name."

Kira chuckled "it's so easy."

"is it Elric?"

"no." kira walked off to the kitchen. Roy followed.

"Hawkeye?"

"No." I took out a pot and put in on the stove with some water in it. Then a frying ban a bet it on the stove as well. I went over the forge and toke out some ground beef and started to fry it up.

"What you making?"

"Beef cobbler, what's your favorite food."

"Beef cobbler"

-still is. That's awesome.- "I thought so."

Roy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just that you seem like the kind to like it, that's all."

"Oh, okay, is your last name Hughes?"

"No."

**_after the making of the food._**

"I'll go get Ed." I said as I started up the stairs. at towards Ed's room.

"So his name is mustang?"

I froze -does he know?- I stood outside the door and listened in.

"So Roy does have a brother." there was a pause "yeah it could be, but I don't think so, they look too much alike."

"So you now you know."

Ed jumped then looked at me once he stopped stumbling. "Yeah. Your kira mustang."

"That's right, and Roy's my older brother, but can you not tell him?"

A confused look cursed Ed's face. "Why not?"

"Well you see." I paused "I think him forgetting might have to do with sock. And will I don't want to sock him more."

"Put doesn't it hurt? Being with your brother and him not even knowing how you are?"

I frowned and looked up to the ceiling "of course, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"What's the point is that I don't want to sock him more than he is already, finding out you have a brother can come to a great sock to some people. And he might deny it and that would only hurt more, so for now I will set back and watch him. And help him anyway I can."

"So what was with the hint?"

I smiled. "If I'm going to do something like this I might as will make it fun, anyways dinner's ready."

"okay." he turned to the phone. "Sorry Al I have to go. Supper time." he paused "yes I'll call again. But not tonight." he paused again. "Okay. Good night Al" then he hung up and we headed down stares

* * *

**Chapter done! . **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, i guest reviewed on chapter 7. and here is what i say to it.

1: even tho doctors don't act like Dr. Flambow; Dr. Flambow does act like that.

2: it was the plan from the vary beginning that he has no sense of feeling, and it is because of something that happened to him that he does not have it. (hint...he just has to clap to do transmutation...that was said in chapter one)

3: I'm not writing this to be popular i am writing it for fun.

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- ****Ceil mustang**

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head/ writing

**dsa ****other end of the phone**

* * *

I walked over to my room and sat on the bed, on my bed side table there sat a phone (one of the old fashion one's where you spin the thing to dial the number) I picked it up and called Al.

**Ring, ring, ring**

**"Hello?" **

"hey win, is Al there?"

**"yeah he is. I'll go get him."**

For a moment there was no sound coming from the other end of the phone after the sound of it getting put down.

**"Hello brother."**

"Hay Al, sorry for not calling sooner."

**"THAT'S OK, SO WHAT'S UP?"**

"I'm on a mission with Roy and the new kid."

**"NEW KID?"**

"Yeah, he just became a stat alchemist."

**"THAT'S COOL, WHAT'S HE LIKE?"**

"he's so weird."

**"HOW SO BROTHER?"**

"well he's not telling us his last name."

**"EVERYONE HAS THERE SECRETS BROTHER."**

"Yeah, yeah I know that, but it's his last name, but he made some game out of it. It's like he wants us to know but he doesn't want to tell us."

**"Yeah that's weird" there was a chuckle " that kind of reminds me of this kid I came across in Xing, what's his name?"**

"his name, it's Kira."

**"KIRA! YOU SHEAR THAT"S IT?!"**

"yeah that's it, do you know something?" I asked a little confused.

**"Well you remember that time i when't to Xing, right?"**

"yeah, what about it?"

**"well i ran into this water alchemist there how had this student..." there was a pause "his name was kira, i stead there for a bit, he would run into tree's and stub his toe's all the time and he would not say a word. then there was that time that the bottom of his foot was cut. he din't tell anyone, but ever night his teacher would check over him to see if he was hurt some where."**

"that sound like him, he got cut in a fight today, it was down to the bone and he din't even feel it, so that boy did you ever see if he head a bloody book?"

**there was no answer for a bit. "Yeah he did, he would always reading it when ever he was not training or getting hurt. or training on how to not get hurt so often." Al chalked **

A smile grow on my face. "yeah that's him, did you ever catch his last name?"

**"brother if he want's you to know then he'll tell you."**

"yeah but i need to know. i have to find out more about him."

**"fine i'll tell you." i heard the eye roll in Al's voice "his last name...oh what was it? ... Ah that's it, it's mustang."**

I dropped the phone only to quickly pick it back up from the floor only seconds later. "you shear that's it!? your not just pulling my lag?" I asked frantically

**"Why would i do that brother?"**

"because you like to see your big brother suffer, that's why."

**Al chuckled "that may be true brother but i promise i'm not pulling your lag with this." there was a pause "wouldn't the Colonel know if he had a brother?"**

"Well he told me something, he never told anyone before i think..." i paused "he lost all members from the first 19 years of his life."

**"That really sad."**

"yeah, i wounder what happened that made that happen."

"**you should call me when you find out."**

i grinned "I will, so his last name is mustang?"

**"i'm shear of it."**

i smirked. "so Roy does have a brother."

**"or it could just be a equidistant."**

"yeah it could be, but i don't think so, they look to much alike."

"so now you know."

I jumped into the air with the sudden voice coming from behind me.

**"brother how is that?"**

"yeah, your Kira mustang."

**"okay, never mind."**

**-other conversation from the last chapter-**

"sorry Al i have to go, supper time."

**"Okay brother, call again."**

"yes i'll call again, but not to night."

**"that's all good brother, good night."**

"okay, good night Al.: there was a 'beep' from the other end of the line telling me that Al hanged up so i did the same. and kira and my self walked down to the dinner table.

* * *

**chapter 8 done. .**

**sorry this update was so late.**

**R&R plz **


	9. Chapter 9

**hello, sorry it's been so long. **

**anyways this is going to be the last update in till after i get back from visiting my Dad. so about 3 weeks or so.**

**undercover names:**

**Ed-Sebastian mustang**

**Kira- ****Ceil mustang**

**Roy- jack mustang.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ **reading in head/ writing**

* * *

It was late at night when I woke from my slumber. So I sat on my bed and started to wright in my note book.

~Ed found out yesterday; oh well there is nothing I can do about it now, at least he said he would not tell Roy about it. I think he was catching on about how I am for some time now; I should have thought that this was going to happen.

I had that dream again, I thought it stopped I thought the dream was over but I guess the dream will never be truly over will it there might be brakes in it but it will never truly be over, because there is no way to change the past, it's been a long time since I had a dream about it about that day. About the mistake I made about the day it all happened about how scared I was to have lost, about how I was crying as loud as I could for help about how confused I was when I could not tell if I was still alive or if I was dead about the time I was truly tariffed because all a sudden it all stopped, the feeling of my bones being on fire it just stopped like a snap of the fingers first it's there but then it's gone just like that, then I blacked out and when I opened my eyes again I was looking at a ceiling, it was brown and looked like it was made out of loges and then there was the voice that was soft and rough at the same time, it sounded like it was trying to confer yet it also sounded like it was trying to scary you away. But that was just him sweet yet scary soft yet well scary it's a voice I long to here again it's been so long since I've seen him my teacher ever day he would look me over seeing how badly I was hurt if I was hurt. It's was the time that I found fun for the first time since they died since I ran away; it was when I trained with him.

Truth is cruel, tacking that away. I'm never going to do that again, never again. I learned and I will never do that again; I'm sorry mom, Dad; I'm so sorry I should have never even tried to do that, I'm sorry Dad I made you suffer again. I disserve all of what Truth did to me, not being able to feel; it sucks it's scary yet it comes in handy some time's. like yesterday I got in a fight with this kid I think his name was Jake or something, he throw a knife at me I should have been able to doge it but I dint so it ended up cutting me hand, you can see the bone, I got it stitched up. That time was funny Ed and Roy where meeting my doctor he's as weird as ever. He knows about me not having to feel, it kind of socked him really, he is most likely thinking about it right know since I showed no signs of having it before but that make's since, it was truth that did this to me not just something you have since birth, no that's not what happened no to me.

There is this kid in my school, his name is kilo. He's kind of cool I bet he thinks I'm a total freak ever one at school might think that right know, oh well that can't be helped. Well this kilo kid kept tapping my shoulder in class and such, of course I didn't do anything and I didn't know he was doing that either in till he told me he was I hate not being able to feel anything anymore.~

I looked around my room in till my eyes landed to the window, it was bright in the room, but it was pitch back outside, I sighed at got out of bed with a stretch –I'm going to have to look for a desk, but I don't know how long I'm going to be hear- I sighed again. –if I get one the next person to live in this house can have it.- I looked back to his note book. –hunger- I then but the book down on his bed side table and started for the door. I left the light off in the hall way so I would not wake anyone up. But when I got to the stares my foot slipped and I fell sadly I dint fall back I fell forwards and down the stairs. –stairs are evil- I thought as I got up at the bottom of the stairs. "that's going to leave some brush's" I said as walked to the kitchen. To my surprises the light was on so when I got to the door to the kitchen a peered in and there was Roy sleeping at the table a piece of paper under his fowled arms. The paper looked kind of old, maybe about nine years old or so. I stared at it for a bit before I shrugged and walked to the forge. I opened it and looked around for a bet, after sometime I grabbed an apple and a thing of milk then whet and sat down on the opposite side of the table as Roy. I took a bite of my apple clamming it as mine, and stared at Roy. Then another as his eyes whet to the paper. And curiosity got the better of me and I slipped the paper out from under Roy's arms, I placed it in front of me as I started to read, tacking another bit form my apple juice dripped on to the table just missing the paper. I wiped it off the table then my mouth, the apple was juice, nice and sweet.

~Dear Roy~

I blinked –he still has it?-

~anity can only tack care of one of use.~

I stopped reading -why?- I just stared at the paper. –Why does he still have it?-

"You ok?" I shot up from the chair and spun around to the voice behind me

"Huh?"

"You feel down the stairs, you okay?"

I smiled "yeah I'm fine."

"Don't smile like that."

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Fake, stop with the fake smiling."

"Oh."

"I'm going to tell Roy."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm going to tell Roy about what your teacher used to do."

"Oh thank god I thought you were talking about the other thing" I paused then got a confused look on my face. "You know what teacher used to do?"

"Yeah, will Al told me."

"Al" I paused "Oh that kid that loves cat's right?"

Ed smirked with a kind of chuckle "you know him by 'that kid that loves cats'?"

"Yeah, he always had at least one cat with him."

"Sounds like him"

"Funny kid, lots of funny stories about him and his brother."

"What kind of stories?"

"Well there was this time when you two where kids and they got into all sorts of fight's they would have, and there was this other funny one, yeah that on was funny."

Ed blinked "what was the story?"

i thought for a bit before answering "something about you being short." i said with a smirk

"HOWS SO SMALL THAT!"

i cupped mt hand over Ed's mouth. "sheee do you want to wake Roy up?"

"to late." said the voice from behind me. i turned me head to see that Roy had moved his head so it was still on his arms but the could see what we where doing.

"how long have you been up?" i asked

"since you yelled 'what'." he paused looking like he was deep in thought. "what did your teacher use to do?"

i put the fake smile on my face once again even though ed said to stop that, but then again when dose he control what i do. "oh nothing really." there was some mumbulls coming from behind my head so i turned to see that my hand was still covering his mouth and that he was truing to pull my hand off his mouth. "OH! SORRY ED I FORGOT I WAS COVERING YOUR MOUTH!" i kind of half yelled as i took my hand away from his mouth and whipped it on my pants (force of habit.)

they stared at what i did "you whipped you hand on you shorts." Ed said

"i did? force of habit i guess."

"how long has it been since you felt anything?" it was roy how asked this his face completely series.

i thought for a long time maybe about 3-5mins before i answered "well it was after i learned fire alchemy but before i learned water alchemy"

Roy's eyes widened. "human transmutation?" it came out more of a question the a statement.

* * *

**done chapter 9. sorry again for the late update, if there is a 'D' missing or more then one where there should only be one i'm sorry, don't see it all and my 'D' on my key beard is being stupid...  
**

**R&R PLZ! **


	10. update

**hello, there is now someone helping me with this story...it will be starting from chapter one again but in a different story thing...**

**callad 'Roy and his Brother rewright.'**

**alchemyfreak42 is helping me with it...**


End file.
